Gone with the Breeze
by yyvonnee
Summary: One-shots of Brianna's experiences as she tries to survive in the FAYZ like everyone else, only this is about her! R&R! I know the summary is lame, but the story is improved.
1. Chapter 1

Short Drabbles.

I own nothing.

R&amp;R! No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

* * *

Sam's POV

I looked up, shielding my eyes from the sun. I frowned, wondering what on earth was taking Dekka so long to arrive. Just then, a blur appeared in front of me and I jumped back.

Her face was so close to mine that I could smell her breath on my cheeks. I blushed as she grinned her cocky grin and said, "Hello, Sam!"

"Hi, Breeze!" I said, brushing back my long hair. "You nearly scared me-"

"Of course! The Breeze is badass!"

"What does that have to do with scaring?" I asked, eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Hmm… I'm a hero?" She muttered. "Never mind. I need to give you the news."

"What news?" I questioned, taken by surprise. Brianna was supposed to deliver the message to Albert that we needed more food at the lake.

"The coyotes are dead!" Brianna announced cheerfully, doing her little dance.

I clapped my hands excitedly. "Yay! Now, we don't need to worry anymore about one type of murder."

She squinted against something in the distance and gasped shrilly. "I got to go, Sam. I'll see you later." She winked and sped away.

I folded my arms and sighed. I've never knew such a brave but weird girl. Like the Breeze.

Caine's POV

I stood in the middle of the street and glanced both ways. Bugs filled a 50m circle around me and my telekinesis power was not strong enough. If only…

Suddenly, a powerful voice spoke to me. "Hey!"

I turned my head slowly around and my eyes opened wide when I saw Brianna standing on top of a roof. She was hiding something; I couldn't tell what it was and she was also shouting my name over and over.

"Yes, Brianna. Spit it out already!" I screamed louder as I spread out my hands, keeping the bugs in balance.

She took a deep breath and with a running leap, she landed on the pavement beside me. 'That was dangerous…" I muttered, looking at her bruises out of the corner of my eye.

"Never mind about bruises. Let's go!" Brianna shouted, running towards a house and tugging my shirt at the same time. I hesitated a moment, staring at the giant bugs and felt a bit sorry for them. It quickly diminished when I swiped a hand through the air and all the bugs started towards us. In that split second, Brianna said, "Come on! We don't have time left!" and dragged me into the house and locked the door with the chain thing.

She gasped and collapsed against a chair. "Hmm… The bugs are about to break this door down." I observed, standing a fair distance away.

"Very helpful." She rolled her eyes, exhaustingly.

Before I could answer, she was up in a flash and already pulling me up the stairs. I frantically pointed at the door. "Don't we need to block the door?"

"Leave it," Brianna grumbled. "I have a better plan."

I narrowed my eyes at her as we neared the attic. Instantly, I heard the mechanic whirring noise and an instant chatter. Brianna gasped and ran straight to the window, but quickly withdrew. "Caine, now! Drop something heavy onto it!"

By 'it', I knew it was the bugs. I lifted a refrigerator up into the air but accidentally nudged it against the roof. After a while, I finally removed it from the room and onto the bugs below. Then, Brianna did the stupidest thing I could imagine; she jumped out the window just as the bugs creaked up the stairs.

I glanced at the roof; plaster was peeling away gradually as timber scattered down while boards came falling through the air like snow. A large hole had appeared in the ceiling. The floorboards were creaking and as the bugs drew nearer towards me, I drew a breath.

Before I could escape, all the boards, timber and plaster came piling down upon me. I sighed; so much for help and Brianna. She left me but I got to say she did save me at some point.

* * *

A/N: I think I made Caine's POV too long. I'm going to put only two POVs' in each chapter and if you have any ideas about what I should put in the next chapter please review me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Hi, here's Chapter 2!**

**Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter... (There might be some mistakes in here)**

**Anyway, please enjoy! And, also review!**

* * *

Astrid's POV

SET IN GONE

I snuggled against my sleeping bag and waited. Waited silently for Taylor or Brianna to arrive. Time was ticking slowly.

What was taking them so long? Brianna was fast, I knew. And Taylor could teleport here in no time at all. So, what was taking them so long?

I stroked my brother's long and blond hair as I smoothed, "It's OK, Petey. Sam is off fighting the da-dark side right now…"

He didn't hear me, which wasn't unusual. He was still absorbed in his Gameboy, as always. A frown was plastered on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked casually, trying to get him to talk.

"He's hungry." Petey said blankly, playing his game.

My eyes opened wide and heart thudding, I questioned, "Who's hungry?"

"He's hungry in the dark." He repeated.

I didn't know who was hungry in the dark, but I better call Sam to say that they won't be arriving sooner. My hands reached for the walkie-talkie strapped in my belt and in that split second, a POP sounded.

Taylor squinted towards me and cried, "OMG! Astrid, I'm here! And what were you doing before? Calling your boyfriend?"

I glared at her. It was none of her business. Can't she shut her big mouth for once? "Let's get straight to the point; where were you?"

"I was helping Sam, who was eating a bag of nuggets from McDonalds. He was so nice, he gave some. I'm still dreaming of food." Her stomach rumbled.

I wasn't listening, I was busy dialling on my walkie-talkie. "Sam?" I waited a few moments.

"Astrid?"

"Sam, Taylor's here."

"Good. Tell her to check on the others."

"OK. Bye."

"Love you, sweetheart." The talk ended.

I teared my eyes away, despite tears running down my face. "Taylor, go and check on the others in the Town Plaza."

"Bouncing Taylor." She winked and hopped away.

Not a second later, Brianna appeared.

My heart leapt to my mouth and I uttered, "Breeze!"

"Yes?" She smiled her cocky smile.

"You're here?" I was too awed by her arrival to concentrate.

"Missed me?"

"Yeah. Umm… Help Sam if you can. I don't know if an eleven-year-old is strong enough…." I didn't know if it was good enough.

"Never underestimate the Breeze!" She winked with one eye and then dashed away.

I sighed. I never felt any different for this girl.

Diana's POV

PRE-FAYZ

"What's your name?"

"Brianna." The cheerful girl answered. She wouldn't be cheerful after this.

"Well, Brianna, you have invaded my territory." I said confidently, peering into those brown eyes. Something could have been hidden in those eyes, something that I might have missed.

She fidgeted impatiently, a sign of lying. "This?" She glanced around the corridor slowly, avoiding me.

I sighed. This girl was so naïve. "Yes. In that case, did anyone tell you?"

Her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. And I could swear that she was shivering with fright, from me!

"What? Oh, I guess no one told me." Again, she stared at the ground glumly. I knew that she was lying. And no one could get away with lying in my inner circle.

I stepped closer towards the little girl, cowering in a corner and stuck my face in hers. "Didn't your 'friends' tell you? Dekka, Taylor and Jack?"

She blushed, not admitting it. She shook her head.

Angrily, I snatched her hand and dropped it fast. This girl, whatever her name was, had a power. I could still see the number three clearly in my mind. My thoughts swirled in my head as I breathed in deeply.

Brianna lifted her head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Come with me." I muttered, tugging her hand like a parent.

Even though I envy her, I felt I could use her. And Caine could too.

* * *

**A/N: Please review again!**

**They make me happy and allow me to post more chapters!**

**You can give me suggestions or ideas for the next chapter.**


End file.
